Red Honey
by Ingrid Mariane Black Stark
Summary: Ela era uma menina. Ele, um bandido. Ele a achava amarga. Ela o achou doce. Ele só queria tê-la. Ela só queria ver escorrer o mel vermelho. Vencedora do III Challenge Sirius/Hermione do fórum seisvê


**Nome do autor:** Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen  
**Título:** Red honey  
**Sinopse: **Ela era uma menina. Ele, um bandido. Ele a achava amarga. Ela o achou doce. Ele só queria tê-la. Ela só queria ver escorrer o mel vermelho.  
**Capa: ** –xx--  
**Ship:** Sirius Black/Hermione Granger  
**Gênero:** Romance/Angst  
**Classificação: ** M ou NC-17, como quiserem  
**Status:** Completa  
**Formato: **Short fic  
**Observação: **Ship estranho, AU, sexo, violência e linguagem de baixo calão. Não curte, a idéia te ofende? Alt + F4 e não digam que eu não avisei. Gosta? Aproveite, amo quem lê, mais ainda quem comenta!!! ^__^  
**E-mail:**

**Itens utilizados:**Harry Potter, Nc-17, Corredor(es) escuro(s)

**Nota:**Essa fic também pode ser chamada de Contradição, e é um presente de aniversário extremamente atrasado para Tainara Black. Também vai para o Challenge que ela está mestrando. Tai, parabéns. Te amo. Obrigada pela prorrogação.

Boa leitura. Amo quem lê, mais ainda quem comenta!

Só duas coisas. A Hermione está... Diferente, por falta de palavra melhor(não é O.O.C se tem embasamento, certo? Lol) E tem três narradores. Sirius. Hermione. E um narrador onisciente. Alterações constantes. Fatalmente vai dar para perceber. LOL

----xxxx----

Seus olhos eram cor de âmbar. Encararam-me, atrevidos. Meus olhos eram cor de ferro. Desviaram, arrependidos do gesto. Ela era baixa, eu era alto. Seus cabelos eram castanhos, os meus pretos. Ela era jovem, eu, quase um velho. Ela era livre. Eu, amaldiçoado.

Hermione Granger. Sirius Black. Uma menina. Um bandido. Todos achavam que ele não tinha culpa. Ela tinha certeza absoluta. Opostos. Que se completavam.

Não sei o que foi que me aconteceu, não sei qual o tipo de força que atraíram meus olhos para os seus. A surpresa foi quando ele não me encarou. Me senti atrevida, o medo arrepiou meus braços, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me impedir de encarar a face séria, meio desgastada pelos anos de prisão. James o conduzia, segurando-o pelos ombros. Harry o observava a meu lado, meio consternado, meio confuso. Somente quando cutucou as minhas costelas foi que eu percebi que permanecia olhando para o vazio. Murmurei um "ai" silencioso, fazendo um gesto feio para ele. Segui-o em silêncio, aceitando seu abraço. De repente parecia muito frio do lado de fora da Toca. Percebi que eu desejava a mesma coisa há algum tempo, apenas não tinha observado propriamente aquele que tinha o que eu queria.

Meu sangue gelou quando a vi entrar pela cozinha abarrotada. Uma dezena de Weasleys me enchia de perguntas e eu não sabia qual responder primeiro. Meus olhos correram atrás de algum apoio. James sorria, meio sem graça. Lily ajudava Molly com a comida. Remus se recusava a falar desde que havíamos nos encontrado. Finalmente Harry e Hermione entraram. O rapaz estava meio pálido. Hermione mordia o lábio inferior com força, os olhos concentrados no chão. Ocupou-se rapidamente em ajudar Molly e Lily com a comida. Esforçou-se até mais do que era capaz para não olhar para mim. E eu só queria que olhasse.

Consegui não olhar para ele até que o almoço fosse servido. Acabei de frente com Sirius, embora realmente não saiba dizer como. Ron estava ao meu lado direito, Ginny do lado esquerdo. Uma mesa repleta de Weasleys e a única coisa para a qual eu conseguia olhar, eram os orbes acinzentados. Eles pareciam completamente transparentes. Ele era doce. Eu nem precisava escutar sua voz para saber que era tão doce quanto seus olhos.

E enquanto a conversa surgia, apenas duas pessoas permaneciam em silêncio. Foi quando Sirius finalmente se irritou o bastante para olha-la. E a analisou lentamente. A boca rosada de lábios cheios, os cabelos volumosos e ondulados. E os olhos. Cor de âmbar, cor de whisky, cor de mel. Cor de tudo e qualquer coisa. Cor de nada que ele pudesse explicar com certeza. E ela era amarga. Seus olhos eram feitos de fel. Toda ela era amarga.

Quando o almoço acabou, os jardins foram tomados pelas vozes que se misturavam. Hermione deitou no colo de Harry, observando o diálogo mais descontraído entre os três Marauders. A recente prisão de Peter os abalara, mas pelo menos eles tinham certeza de que Sirius era inocente. Pelo menos uma coisa boa em toda aquela maré de notícias e acontecimentos nefastos.

Claro que Sirius era inocente. Hermione sempre soubera.

"Você sempre disse que ele era inocente. Me parecia inacreditável."

"Eu sei o que digo, Harry. Dá pra ver nos olhos dele."

"Você é melhor nisso do que eu. Olho para Sirius e não vejo nada."

"Ele é doce." Murmurou, mais para si mesma do que para o rapaz. Ele a observou, sobrancelhas franzidas, meio confuso. Murmurou que já voltava. Do que precisava de verdade, era pensar um pouco. Não sabia quem era Sirius de verdade, mesmo que nos últimos cinco anos tenha convivido com ele. Não conseguia conhece-lo. O homem lhe parecia impenetrável.

Tive que me controlar para não pular do banco de madeira no qual estava deitada quando ele se aproximou lentamente. Sirius era muito fácil de decifrar. Ele era simples em cada gesto e em cada olhar. Estava claro que ele queria estar comigo pelo menos por alguns minutos. Conversar com alguém que não o encheria de perguntas. Ou talvez apenas ficar em silêncio. Consegui levantar com um mínimo de dignidade. Encarei-o nos olhos. Dessa vez ele não me evitou. Deu um sorriso bonito, que o rejuvenesceu pelo menos dez anos. Eu correspondi, fazendo um gesto para que ele sentasse.

Nenhum de nós falou nada. Mas senti uma coisa estranha quando ela fez um gesto para que eu me sentasse. Uma vontade louca de empurra-la contra o banco em que estava sentada e beija-la, arrancar suas roupas e tirar-lhe sangue ao morder seus lábios e todo o seu corpo, apenas para sentir seu gosto. _Merda! No que eu estava pensando?_

O tempo não podia ser medido enquanto ficaram em silêncio, apenas observando as conversas, sem realmente captar o que diziam. Não importava. Sirius era quente. Era vermelho. E a verdade era que Hermione queria prova-lo. Senti-lo e ter a certeza de que todo o resto era tão doce quanto seus olhos de ferro. Aquele homem era uma contradição que ela desejava ter e entender.

A casa se esvaziou e a noite caiu. Sirius ficaria por lá, não havia espaço na casa de James. Como sempre, A Toca estava super lotada. Apenas quando trombou com uma coisa sólida foi que Hermione percebeu que não estava sozinha no corredor. Vestida em uma simples camisola de cetim azul, cabelos soltos e ainda úmidos, Hermione se viu caída no chão, tentando enxergar alguma coisa em meio ao breu. Sentiu alguém se abaixar a seu lado e não precisava de nenhuma luz para saber que era Sirius.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou, parecendo preocupado. Hermione temeu que ele pudesse ouvir seu coração martelando com força na garganta. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, como se uma rajada de vento gelado estivesse passando. Gostaria ao menos de poder enxerga-lo.

"Tudo bem..." Murmurou de volta, sem saber porque sua reação reflexa naquele instante era querer fugir. Levantou-se, tateando. Recolheu a mão violentamente ao sentir que havia encostado nele. Sabia que a porta de seu quarto estava em algum lugar por ali. Sirius a desorientava. Precisava se recompor, agir com frieza. Conseguiu se controlar em poucos segundos.

Ele já havia decorado a posição das portas naquele corredor. Sabia que a de Hermione estava três passos para trás da moça e dois para a direita. Aproximou-se dela até agarrar seu braço rudemente. A moça ofegou.

"Você está me machucando..." E até o contato das peles parecia ser doce. Hermione tentou se soltar, mas ele apenas a conduziu para o quarto pelo qual ela estivera procurando. Bateu a porta atrás de si, acendendo a luz. A moça escondeu o rosto com as mãos, piscando desorientada com a claridade repentina.

_Filho da puta!_ Gritou Hermione internamente, desejando ter qualquer coisa com a qual pudesse bater em Sirius para se livrar. E para ver seu sangue escorrendo também. Sentiria prazer em ver o mel vermelho que corria nas veias do homem escapando sem que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para evitar. _E depois ele que era o bandido..._

Ele a segurou mais uma vez, agora pelos dois braços, derrubando-a na cama. Deitou-se por cima dela, beijando-a numa mistura estranha de fúria e paixão. As mãos correram para os cabelos e Hermione simplesmente correspondeu, apertando seus ombros. Gemeu de dor quando Sirius mordeu seu lábio inferior.

Ele me soltou, encarando-me com um sorriso divertido. Virei-lhe um tapa estralado. Ele segurou o rosto, mas não parecia zangado comigo. Aliás, ele parecia _ter gostado. Velho maldito, pervertido!_

"Você acha mesmo que eu sou inocente?" Perguntou, sussurrando no meu ouvido. Optei por responder a verdade.

"Sempre achei. Você é doce demais para matar uma pessoa."

"Não sei se posso dizer o mesmo de você..." E não deixou que eu retrucasse, me beijando com força mais uma vez. Suas mãos desceram pela alça da minha camisola. Senti o ar faltar. Eu queria apenas revidar mais uma vez. Outro tapa. Outra chance. De mostrar a ele que sua força superior não significava controle. Havia fogo em seus olhos. A selvageria repentina me assustou. Ele voltou a me beijar e seu toque era intenso demais para que eu pudesse ignorar.

Não dava para entender que tipo de reação era aquela. Que tipo de jogo Hermione pretendia. Primeiro, parecia não resistir a mim, de repente me virava um tapa. E bastava que eu insistisse um pouco para que se rendesse novamente. Então ela correspondia, parecendo ter sede do meu corpo. Hermione era indecifrável, um completo enigma com gosto de fel.

Soltei-a assim que acabei de despir sua camisola. Ela esticou os braços para mim, querendo mais. Seu rosto estava relaxado, sua respiração estava rápida.

"Boa noite, Hermione..." Ele murmurou com sua voz aveludada. Um novo arrepio percorreu minha espinha. Quase pedi que não fosse, mas consegui me conter a tempo.

"Boa noite, Sirius." Murmurei de volta. Ele era fácil demais de decifrar. Queria me testar, entender por qual tipo de jogo eu havia optado. Eu deixaria que ele pensasse que havia me seduzido. E quando estivesse certo de que tinha o que queria, eu teria meu desejo completamente realizado. O mel vermelho. Seu sangue escorrendo. Abri a porta do meu quarto, enquanto tentava recompor a camisola que ele havia tirado. Olhei para um lado e para outro. Escuridão total. Depois de apurar meus ouvidos, percebi que ele não estava mais por ali. O jogo tinha que ficar para o dia seguinte. Ele tinha que pensar.

Sirius acordou cedo, sentindo que mal havia se deitado. Sentou-se à mesa do café, desejando bom dia para os presentes. Engoliu o café amargo, o gosto de Hermione. O líquido desceu atravessado por sua garganta. Observou enquanto ela descia, acompanhada por Ginny. Seu sorriso era inocente, despreocupado.

"Hermione, você se machucou?" Perguntou Ron, notando o lábio ferido. Sirius não lembrava que tinha mordido com tanta força.

"Acho que um inseto me picou. Já estava assim quando eu acordei." E se sentou de frente para mim, procurando meus olhos. Baixou o rosto no mesmo instante, tentando esconder um sorriso doce que escapou por seus lábios. Ela havia gostado, no fim das contas. Mas eu ainda precisava ter certeza. Hermione levantou, encaminhando-se para a pia, onde Molly apontava uma pilha de panquecas que deviam ser servidas. Quando colocou a comida na mesa, me olhou de novo, escondendo o rosto com os cabelos em seguida. Deve ter corado novamente. Sorri abertamente para ela, para que se confortasse, sentisse segura, e não amedrontada. Eu a teria, nem que fosse à força, mas a coisa teria mais graça se fosse de boa vontade. Eu não queria uma luta violenta. Só queria uma transa apaixonada. Estava cansado demais para tanta resistência. Um pouco de fúria me fazia bem, mas Hermione seria mais satisfatória se me atendesse de bom grado.

Sirius tinha certeza que eu o atenderia de boa vontade. Estava certo de que eu havia caído na dele. Estava mais que claro que ele gostaria de alguém que se submetesse naquele momento. E que aceitasse um pouco de sua fúria natural. Eu podia aceitar _tudo. _Depois do café, observei enquanto Harry entrava em casa com seu pai. Lily chegava mais ao fundo, acompanhada por Fleur e Bill. Sorri para o rapaz, beijando seus lábios brevemente. Ele me puxou pela mão, perguntando o que havia acontecido nos meus lábios. Usei a mesma mentira do café, fazendo questão de que Sirius ouvisse. Ele deu um sorriso presunçoso.

"Hermione..." Murmurou, quando percebeu que ninguém mais podia nos ouvir, segurando minhas mãos com força. "Eu quero pedir uma coisa."

"Pede, Harry."

"Fica longe do Sirius. Por favor." Fiz uma cara de interrogação genuína. "Ele não está muito bem... Fica falando em vingança sem parar. Temos medo que ele possa fazer alguma coisa com alguém que se aproxime demais. Remus se comprometeu a não se aproximar. Sei que você gosta muito dele e..."

"Não se preocupe. Eu e Sirius temos uma relação saudável e distante. Ele não me machucaria." Respondi, segura. _Eles sempre se preocupavam com a pessoa errada._

"Você tem muita certeza sobre ele."

"Eu sei do que eu to falando..." Sorri, convicta. Conduzi-o de volta para o meio dos outros. Havia uma confusão de vassouras, aspiradores, panos e sra Weasley para todos os lados. Nos momentos de limpeza, todos sabiam que deviam ficar longe. Acabamos todos no jardim. Dessa vez embaixo da árvore. Harry acariciava meus cabelos enquanto eu brincava com sua mão livre. Sirius sentou ao nosso lado sem nenhum constrangimento. Sorrimos e eu me levantei. Harry não prestava atenção em mim, mas fiz questão de conservar uma certa tensão em minha postura, como se tivesse levado a sério seu aviso. Encarei Sirius pelas costas do outro e sorri, prendendo os cabelos num coque frouxo. Sirius mexeu no pescoço, puxando a respiração profundamente. Estalou todos os dedos das mãos. Estava nervoso, excitado. Me queria em sua cama.

Ela não parecia perceber o que eu queria. Não parecia perceber que estava me deixando louco com aqueles olhares. Sua mão percorria o cabelo de Harry, num gesto aparentemente inconsciente. Vaca, vadia. Eu poderia mata-la ali mesmo, naquele instante. Poderia possui-la. Provavelmente eu optaria pela segunda opção.

Agradeceram quando a noite caiu e todos os moradores da casa foram dormir. Hermione fechou a porta do seu quarto para que nenhum filete de luz escapasse. Imaginou que ele estaria perambulando pela casa. Esperaria que voltasse para seus aposentos. Atravessou o corredor lentamente, contando cada maçaneta, tateando em meio à noite sem luar. A terceira era o quarto de Sirius. Não bateu, mas também não abriu.

Apenas pulou de susto quando alguém a agarrou com força por trás e teve um grito contido por uma mão grande.

"Quieta!" Murmurou no ouvido da moça. Ela insistiu para se soltar. "Você quer acordar a casa inteira, sua imbecil?" Ela parou de lutar e ele a soltou.

"Seu velho pervertido. Vá à puta que o pariu!" Sussurrou, furiosa pelo susto. Tentou se recompor. Ele sorriu, empurrando-a para dentro do quarto. Como na noite anterior, derrubou-a na cama.

"Sua vadiazinha... Não aja como se não quisesse isso..." E acariciou seus seios por cima da camisola. Ela fechou os olhos, apertando os lábios. Agarrou os cabelos dele, puxando-o para um beijo longo e forte. Mordeu o lábio do homem com força, fazendo com que Sirius gemesse de dor dentro de sua boca. "Vá à merda, Hermione!" Murmurou, separando-se à força. "Você quer me matar?" Ela sorriu, passando a língua pelos lábios. Seu mel vermelho, doce, suave. Não respondeu, apenas puxou-o novamente, enquanto ele tirava a camiseta escura. Mesmo enquanto a beijava, abaixou as alças de sua camisola, descendo-a por seu corpo, com mais suavidade do que Hermione imaginava que ele poderia ter.

Em momento algum eu pensei que ela se entregaria com tanta vontade. Pensei que resistiria pelo menos no começo. Fácil demais. Se não fosse toda aquela selvageria que ela escondia com a máscara de boa moça, eu acabaria desistindo pela falta de emoção. Ela buscou meu pescoço, mordendo, sugando e lambendo cada milímetro de pele que podia alcançar. Gemi no pé de seu ouvido, ela pareceu se excitar. Minhas mãos buscaram seus seios firmes, apertando-os de leve, enquanto minha boca corria do seu rosto para sua clavícula.

"Sirius..." Chamei baixinho enquanto ele corria os dentes pelo meu corpo. Marcou cada lugar que teve vontade e eu apenas assenti. A clavícula, a nuca, os seios, a barriga e foi descendo lentamente. Sirius era uma contradição. Mas já não me desorientava. Eu o fazia. Eu estava no controle. Apenas eu.

Senti sua ereção contra meu corpo, o tecido da cueca atrapalhando ambos.

Ele jogou a roupa íntima no chão, tirando-a num movimento tão rápido que Hermione mal tivera tempo de notar. De uma vez só, o homem entrou no corpo de Hermione, fazendo com que ela deixasse escapar um gemido mais alto. "Sirius..." Repetiu, enquanto ele se movimentava com força, querendo ir cada vez mais fundo. A cama rangia ritmada pelo compasso que os corpos executavam. E quanto mais perto do clímax, mais Sirius achava que poderia ama-la. Mais se convencia de que já estava se apaixonando.

Ele se deixou apoiar em meu ombro enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos de leve, sentindo-o ainda dentro de mim. Não tinha pressa. Queria agrada-lo. Satisfaze-lo. Sirius tinha que conseguir o que queria. Deixasse que se arrependesse mais tarde.

Quando finalmente conseguiram se recompor, Hermione levantou, afastando-o num gesto gentil. Ele sorriu, embora ela não pudesse ver por causa do escuro. Murmurou que voltaria para seu quarto. Ganhou o corredor, tateando a parede lentamente, sentindo que ele continuava atrás dela, embora seus passos não fizessem barulho. Quando abriu a porta de seu quarto, mãos a seguraram brevemente, beijando seu pescoço e desejando boa noite em seu ouvido.

Fechou a porta após ouvir Sirius deitar. Sorriu para si mesma no escuro. Estava mais perto do que achava que fosse possível em tão pouco tempo.

Meu café da manhã foi silencioso, como costumava ser. Como no dia anterior, acabei de frente para Sirius. Dessa vez, no entanto, Harry estava ao meu lado. Mantive minha postura séria, para mostrar a ele que seu aviso me era importante.

Harry sorriu para a namorada, acariciando sua mão. Ela o escutava, estava acatando seu pedido de não se aproximar de Sirius. O rapaz jamais acharia alguém que amasse e confiasse tanto quanto amava e confiava em Hermione. Uma menina forte, decidida, mas ao mesmo tempo tão doce e ingênua. Sempre defendendo o homem quando o assunto era levantado. Dizendo que ele não seria capaz de trair os melhores amigos. Também era boa de julgamento, para alívio de todos.

A moça sentou-se na sala depois de arrumar a cozinha. Harry estava se aproximando quando viu que Sirius também o fazia. Ele se sentou ao lado da moça, tocando seu joelho com a mão grande. Harry não ouviu o que diziam, mas pôde vê-la assentindo com um sorriso, afastando-se discretamente. O rapaz se aproximou fazendo barulho. Sirius parecia à vontade, mas se afastou um pouco, fazendo um gesto para que o rapaz assumisse seu lugar. Murmurou que ia deixa-los a sós. Hermione fuzilou os olhos de ferro com os seus, mas Harry não percebeu.

"O que ele disse?"

"Nada demais. Eu tive insônia e nos trombamos no corredor. Ele quase me matou de susto. Veio se desculpar." E sorriu, beijando o nariz do namorado que assentiu, convencido. Hermione era sempre sincera e ele não acreditava que um dia ela pudesse engana-lo.

Já fazia quinze dias que brincávamos de gato e rato nos corredores do segundo andar d'A Toca quando todos estavam dormindo. Nos revezávamos entre o quarto dele, o meu e atualmente nem chegávamos mais tão longe. Acabávamos sempre no tapete. Sirius era brutal e violento, mas também podia ser doce e encantador quando queria. Só era uma pena que seus truques podiam funcionar com qualquer um, menos comigo.

Hermione correspondia à altura a qualquer um dos meus surtos. Fosse com fúria e selvageria, fosse com doçura e carinhos excessivos, ela parecia sempre disposta a seguir meu ritmo. E parecia sempre se satisfazer. Aquele era o décimo quinto dia em que nos encontrávamos encobertos pela noite, fazendo dos corredores nosso lugar favorito. Havia um quê de emoção em estar num lugar tão exposto e ao mesmo tempo o escuro denso e impenetrável nos fazia sentir como se ninguém pudesse nos encontrar.

Lentamente eu passava a língua por sua nuca, descendo para as saboneteiras. Parei ao ouvi-la suspirar. Gostaria de estar vendo seu rosto, mas apenas o brilho discreto da lua entrava pela janela de cortinas fechadas, no fim do corredor. Não pensei para dizer e quando dei por mim, minha boca sussurrou que a amava.

Seu corpo não se retesou, ela não tentou se afastar, nem riu. Apenas interrompeu seus lábios que passeavam pelos meus braços e respondeu: "Eu também." E pelo tom da sua voz, eu senti que sorria. Porque não tive coragem para ver, mesmo que parcialmente, seu rosto. Eu esperava uma negativa. Na verdade, eu esperava qualquer coisa, menos aquilo.

E ele nunca se esforçou tanto para agrada-la como naquela noite. Jamais foi tão doce, carinhoso e gentil com nenhuma outra pessoa no mundo. Podia ter ficado plenamente satisfeito apenas por ouvi-la gozar. Por saber que havia feito com que Hermione atingisse o ápice. Ela se recompôs depois de alguns minutos. Sentou-se, encostando-se à parede. Ele se levantou e Hermione só enxergou uma sombra imóvel, recortada pela nesga de luz que se formara. Por uma porta que se abriu. Hermione se apavorou. Se alguém descobrisse, ela estava perdida. Sirius também pareceu perceber, pois virou-se, fazendo um gesto e correndo para o outro lado, na direção da escada que dava acesso à cozinha. Hermione levantou rapidamente, dando três passos. Ouviu a pessoa atrás dela. Pela porta que se abrira, só podia ser um dos gêmeos. Aqueles dois eram espertos demais. Simulou um tropeço, caindo de joelhos com um baque surdo. Soltou uma exclamação baixinha, fingindo dor e ouviu os passos se precipitarem na sua direção.

"Hermione? Tudo bem?"

"Tropecei no tapete... Fred?" Uma risadinha. Errara.

"George... Você já experimentou deixar a porta do quarto aberta?"

"Não quis acordar ninguém..."

"Aprenda que o povo dessa coisa nunca acorda." Hermione riu, ele a ajudou a levantar. "Você vai descer?"

"Vou buscar um copo d'água."

"Te acompanho. Vou assaltar a geladeira." Eu ri, seguindo-o. Weasleys que se proliferavam como uma peste, ocupando toda a casa, cada canto. O corredor de cima já não era mais seguro, os gêmeos costumavam assaltar a geladeira à noite, eu deveria saber.

Desceram juntos, Sirius estava na cozinha, luzes apagadas, de pé na frente da pia, tomando alguma coisa. Hermione ouviu pedras de gelo batendo de leve no copo.

"Sirius? Você por aqui também?" Perguntei, a voz doce e contida. Ele se virou lentamente. Seu sorriso era falso. Ele precisava de algumas aulinhas.

"Insônia." Murmurou. Whisky. Mordi o lábio para não rir. Bela solução! Aquele era o Sirius Black que eu conhecia. Peguei um copo de água, sorrindo para os dois.

"Boa noite, rapazes." George apressou-se a pegar algumas coisas para um sanduíche e subir. Ouvi seus passos atrás de mim. Acelerei, fechando a porta antes que ele passasse.

Deitei rapidamente, virando de costas para a porta. Alguns minutos mais tarde, escutei um ruído suave e a porta se abriu. Os passos denunciavam Sirius. E ele não estava sóbrio.

"Hermione? Está dormindo?" Fechei os olhos suavemente, compassando a respiração. Ele aguardou alguns segundos e me chamou de novo. Ignorei. Escutei outra porta abrir.

"Sirius? O que você está fazendo?" George, provavelmente.

"Nada... Errei a porta..." E fechou-a novamente. Fui obrigada a rir em silêncio. Mal mentiroso. Só podia ser mesmo inocente.

--xx--

"Vou dormir aqui hoje." Escutei Harry dizer a Hermione. Ela sorriu. Aquela menina não prestava. Senti meu coração disparando de ódio, meu corpo escaldando. Tive a sensação de que seria capaz de ferver o café em minhas mãos só com o calor que emanava do meu corpo. Talvez ela tivesse razão e eu fosse mesmo um velho pervertido. E louco. Completamente insano por ter me apaixonado por aquela pequena víbora que alisava os cabelos do meu afilhado.

"Que bom..." Murmurou, beijando a bochecha do rapaz. Escutei-a murmurar alguma coisa para ele. Ouvi as palavras "Sirius" e "muito perto" e algo que me soou semelhante a "medo". Se eu a pegasse, arrancaria sua cabeça com minhas próprias mãos.

Sorri para Sirius quando Harry se virou. Fiz questão que ele escutasse o que disse. Eu estava com medo daquele assassino. Harry podia me proteger. O rosto de Sirius ficou vermelho e eu acenei de leve, me afastando para a cozinha. Estava chegando a minha hora. O mel vermelho só pertencia a mim. Era meu direito. Por todo o tempo de espera.

"Hermione, vamos à cidade?" Ginny convidou, saltitando. Harry me incentivou a ir. Não queria concordar, a idéia de deixa-lo a sós com Sirius me pareceu perigosa. Mas aquele homem não faria nada para me prejudicar. Ele estava completamente envolvido. Fazia parte do nosso acordo. Sigilo absoluto. Acabei me rendendo e acompanhando Ginny. Quando me despedi de Harry, Sirius estava no quintal com James e Remus. Menos mal, eles não deveriam ficar próximos.

"Harry, posso falar com você um instante?" Meu afilhado estava sério, eu sabia que era pela declaração de Hermione. Hora de por as minhas regras. Meu jogo. "Eu sei que Hermione disse que está com medo de mim." Ele pareceu surpreso. "Eu não ando sendo uma boa companhia. Acho que preciso de ar fresco, por minha cabeça em ordem. Estou indo embora daqui há pouco."

"Sirius, não faz isso!" Pediu, segurando meu ombro. Encarei-o, passando segurança, determinação. Eu não queria que Harry sofresse. Eu o amava como a um filho, mas não podia evitar que se machucasse. Algumas pessoas não podem descobrir certas verdades.

"Não me despedi de ninguém. Seu pai e Remus já sabem, eu só pedirei que agradeçam aos Weasley pela acolhida. Eu quero ir. Quero fazer isso."

"Mas você volta?"

"Qualquer dia desses. Tem um papel com meu endereço e telefone na sua escrivaninha. Vai me visitar?"

"Claro..."

"Obrigado por ter confiado em mim. Diz pra Hermione que eu não queria ter assustado."

"Eu sei que você não fez por mal." E me abraçou com força. Era a única compensação que eu precisava. Certas pessoas não podem descobrir certas verdades. Harry era forte, decidido, um homem de valor, mas eu gostaria que minha imagem se mantivesse intacta em sua memória.

Acabei de arrumar minhas coisas, chamei um táxi e fui, antes que ela voltasse.

--xx--

E quando a noite chegou, ele não esperou que ela saísse para o corredor, apenas teve certeza de que Harry já estava dormindo e foi até o quarto de Hermione. Ela estava sentada na cama, olhando para fora. Seus olhos estavam vazios. Ela não o esperava. Arregalou os olhos de choque, mas se recompôs e não emitiu som algum.

"Eu pensei que você tivesse ido embora..." Murmurou, casualmente.

"Fui, mas voltei para aproveitar nossa última noite juntos..." Murmurou Sirius em resposta.

_Isso mesmo, Sirius. Nossa _última _noite juntos_. 

Levantei quando ele me estendeu a mão, acompanhando-o até o corredor de entrada no térreo. Um corredor diferente para uma noite diferente. Sorri, sentando-me à beira da escada. A lua brilhava do lado de fora, uma nesga mínima entrando pela cortina da sala amenizava a escuridão densa e eu quase podia ver seu rosto. Ameacei me levantar, mas ele se ajoelhou à minha frente, prendendo minhas pernas com as suas. O peso dele doeu. A cena a seguir me surpreendeu e por alguns minutos eu não soube dizer o que aconteceu.

--xx--

Ela o olhava de olhos arregalados, se debatendo, desesperada para se livrar, os punhos doendo pela força com que estavam amarrados ao corrimão da escada. Ele sorria, sereno, enquanto colocava as luvas e pegava a lâmina.

"Sabe, Molly possui um estoque de luvas na cozinha." Ele riu.

"O que você está fazendo, Sirius?"

"Pessoas como você, Hermione, costumam ter um problema. Esquecem de analisar a fundo os outros. Subestimam a capacidade alheia. Não se preocupam em saber quão longe uma pessoa pode chegar. Você não percebeu o mais importante em mim..." Ele se aproximou, até que os rostos estavam a um milímetro de distância. "Nós dois _somos exatamente iguais." _

Eu me afastei novamente, puxando um bilhete de bolso. Sumi por alguns segundos, subindo as escadas rápido e sem fazer barulho, entrando no quarto de porta entreaberta, colocando-o em cima da escrivaninha de Hermione, aberto, torto, meio amassado, como se alguém já o tivesse lido. Voltei até ela, sentindo um prazer mórbido por vê-la tão apavorada e vulnerável. Hermione estivera certa de que tinha o controle o tempo todo. Adorava mostrar o quanto ela estava errada.

"Você queria provar meu sangue, Hermione? Meu mel vermelho?" Soltei um dos braços da moça, ela se bateu, tentando me acertar. Eu apenas ri novamente, cortando meu próprio braço. Segurei seu rosto rudemente, obrigando-a a abrir a boca. Algumas gotas do meu sangue caíram em seus lábios e ela parou de se mover subitamente.

E ele era doce. Em meio a todo o meu medo de morrer, pude sentir aquilo que era meu sonho desde muito tempo. Seu sangue. _Meu sangue, _o mel vermelho no qual eu tanto pensara. Que eu estava certa que conseguiria. Talvez fosse a primeira vez que me enganava.

Meu coração acelerou violentamente, meu corpo se retesando por instinto ao ver seus movimentos seguintes. Sirius se aproximou de mim, lâmina em punho, sorriso sereno, brilho assassino nos olhos. Agarrou meu pulso já solto. Tive vontade de gritar, mas a dor era tão grande que eu mal consegui me debater. Senti meu pulso se abrindo. O sangue quente jorrando de dentro de mim e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para evitar. O braço esquerdo estava inutilizado e a dor me cegava e enlouquecia, aguda, intensa, lancinante. Ele deu um sorriso brilhante, satisfeito.

Soltei o outro pulso e repeti o movimento, com mais força ainda. Coloquei a lâmina no primeiro pulso, escondendo as cordas que usei para amarra-la nos meus bolsos. Tropeçariam no corpo da pobre suicida. Tão triste pela ida do amor que ela não teve coragem de confessar. Sozinha a ponto de cometer uma atitude impensada como aquela. Agora, eu precisava ir rápido para casa, a tempo de atender ao telefone caso tocasse nas próximas horas. Peguei seu pulso, enquanto observava os últimos vestígios de vida desaparecendo dos olhos e do corpo, enquanto o sangue escorria numa quantidade que eu nem sabia ser possível. Uma enorme poça vermelha no chão.

Ele levou o pulso aberto até os lábios, tocando-o com delicadeza. Sentiu-se deliciado. Olhou-a novamente, seus olhos permaneciam abertos, mas Sirius não sabia dizer se Hermione permanecia consciente ou não. Largou o braço com um movimento rude. Levantou-se e saiu andando calmamente. Limpou o canto da boca com a língua, capturando o último vestígio do gosto de Hermione.

Seu sangue era tão amargo quanto seus olhos.

_Hermione_

_Peço desculpas por não ser corajoso o bastante para me despedir pessoalmente. Ouvi você dizer a Harry que estava com medo de mim. Eu não quero assustar ninguém, apenas havia pensado que havia sido sincera quando disse que me amava, é uma pena que eu talvez tenha me enganado, você deveria saber que eu nunca te faria mal. Quando você saiu com Ginny, minhas malas já estavam quase prontas. Foi apenas o tempo de escrever o bilhete. Não quis correr o risco de te ver voltar e me arrepender. Talvez tenha sido uma atitude impensada, não seria a primeira. Mas é o mais acertado. Nós vamos ficar bem. Saiba que nossas noites juntas foram as melhores de toda a minha vida._

_Te amo, honey_

_Sirius_

--xx--

**Nota: Se alguém não entendeu, ela ia mata-lo (sim, amiga, isso foi uma indireta). **Achei desnecessário narrar como o Harry quase teve uma síncope quando, pela manhã a encontrou morta no corredor com uma faca na mão e que a Ginny achou o bilhete e concluíram que foi suicídio, ligaram para o Sirius e ele ficou desesperado de remorso e tristeza e choque... LOL. Que fique claro que a aparente docilidade de Hermione no começo deve ser interpretada como uma espécie de jogo. Como se ela estivesse atuando. Até que se rende e começa a ser sincera, denunciando suas intenções. Depois era essencial mostrar que ela manipulava ao Harry e ao Sirius(por um tempo)... Psicopata! E, sim, o Sirius pode ser muito bom e muito nobre(e eu o amo muito), mas ninguém passa treze anos numa prisão, remoendo um crime que não cometeu, e sai totalmente são.

REVIEWS! ^_^


End file.
